Death Comes In Pairs
by cat's lobotomy and RawrItsKyra
Summary: Roslyn and Irene are new college stundents who have big dreams. The two best friends move into a rebuilt house, with a ridiculous low rent. But will the house, and it's inhabitants, crush those dreams? A collab by RawrItsKyra and the cat's lobotomy
1. Chapter 1

**Authors' Note: Hey everyone! Thank you so much for clicking on our story! We're really excited about this story and we (RawrItsKyra and the cat's lobotomy) hope you all like it and there'll be more very soon! ENJOOOOY!**

Roslyn dropped her bags at the foot of the stairs and turned around to help Irene with her many suitcases full of useless clothes that barely fit her anymore. The two best friends had just bought their first house and would be attending Goatswood University in fall, Irene studying Anthropology, Rosyln studing Physiology.

"I can't believe this house!" Roslyn exclamied. Taking it all in.

"I know right?" Irene pulled her suitcases up the stairs taking deep breaths after each pause. "And the price. I mean we're fresh out of highschool and we can afford a two story, full basment house? Damn wonder what kind of murder took place here." She smiled as she lugged the baggage up the last steps.

"What makes you say that?" Roslyn looked at her friend.

"Come on Roslyn. The house is a beautiful! Everyone would kill for this house. Something must've happened here, or else we wouldn't have a chance at getting this house."

"Redrum! Redrum!" Roslyn winked as she bent her finger, mimicing "Tony" from The Shining.

"DUDE WE HAVE TO WATCH THAT TONIGHT." Irene did her typical victory dance and hummed the tune to "Time Warp" when she finally got the luggage up the stairs.

Roslyn shook her head at Irene's little "ritual" and grabbed her cell that was vibrating in her pocket. It was Elliott, her boyfriend of 2 years, 6 weeks. She smiled and answered it.

"Hey babe." Roslyn said and walked down towards the basement so Irene could not hear their conversation.

"No phone sex you two!" Irene yelled down towards the basement and closed the door. She walked over to the pre-installed refrigerator and opened it, due to habit. "Damn." She said under her breath. She waltzed over to one of the boxes labled "plates" laughing at how Rosyln organized things. Opening up the box, she removed a small packet of her favorite paper, covered with birds. She started jotting down notes of what to buy at the grocery store, singing to her self. She was alone in her little world, not paying attention to reality.

A menacing figure, wrapped in gauze, appeared behind her. It slowly moved closer to her, moaning in anger. Irene looked over her shoulder, just as it dissapeared. She could've sworn she felt something behind her. Suddenly there was a scream from the basment.

Running, tripping a few times on her feet, Irene finally reached to bottom of the stairs. Startled, she looked around. Roslyn was jumping up and down, still clutching the phone.

"What the hell?" Irene said, starting at Roslyn's joy fest going on in the dead center of the basment.

"Ok honey, I've got to go." Roslyn told Elliott. There was murrmering on the other line. "Love you too." The phone clicked and Roslyn smiled at Irene.

"Sexy face you got there, Roslyn. It's all over joyed and shit." Irene shoved Roslyn's shoulder.

"Guessssssss what." Roslyn smiled.

"You're pregnant?" Irene said sarcasticly. Roslyn's eyes grew wide and her voice lowered.

"How'd you know?" She said.

"Whoa. Seriously?" Irene freaked.

"Hah. No." Roslyn giggled.

"Dude seriously. Stop messin with me and spit it out, why we all happy and shiz?" Irene ran her hand through her messy, orange hair. Impatient.

"Elliott proposed to me!" Roslyn squealed.

"Over the phone?" Irene raised a perfectly arched eyebrow.

"Yes." Roslyn fell back on the old covered up loveseat that was left from the former owners.

"Douche."

"IRENE!" Roslyn threw one of the old, hand embrordered pillow at her friend.

"It's truuuueeeee." Irene sang. Roslyn rolled her eyes. Irene never liked Elliott. Maybe it's cause his brother, Andrew, once broke Irene's heart, maybe it's the jerkish moves Elliot always pulled on Roslyn, but of course, nothing could break their love...except a sledge hammer...and a bag...at the stroke of midnight...on an overcast night...with alot of rocks...and a lake...but that's not the point.

"Well I'm happy for you hun." Irene pulled Roslyn into a hug.

"Thank you dear!" Roslyn smiled. Just then a crash came from upstairs. The sound of glass hitting the floor.

"What the hell was that?" Roslyn asked. They both ventured upstairs. They found the plates shaddered to pieces on the floor. "Did you put the plates to far on the edge?" Roslyn asked picking up the bigger shards.

"Uhm. Actually, I never took them out of the box...that you labled sharpies by the way."


	2. Chapter 2

After picking up the remnants of the shaddered plates, that Roslyn insisted blaming Irene for, the two girls cozied up on the couch for a movie marathon.

"The Shining." Irene demanded.

"No. Edward Sissorhands first." Roslyn insisted.

"Come on you _always_ choose that." Irene stuck out her tounge towards Roslyn.

"Fine. How about a good ol' classic." Roslyn smiled and pulled out the first Nightmare On Elm Street.

"I like the way you think." Irene winked.

The two girls were so focused, they barley noticed the noticed the noises from the basment. After finnishing Nightmare On Elm Street and The Shawshank Redemtion, the girls walked upstairs and went their seperate ways. Only to later be awoken, with a nasty surprise.

"Roslyn?" Irene rushed into the pale purple room of her friend. "Roslyn. I heard something, get up please." Her words shaky due to her trembling.

"Irene. Go away, it's almost 3." Roslyn flopped her arms and shifted in the bed. A lound bang came from downstairs. Roslyn shot up. "Irene, what was that?" She threw the covers up and grabbed her friends arm.

"I'm only going if you go, Ros." Irene whispered. The stood side by side and asended down the stairs. Scratching noises came from the basment. Roslyn turned to her friend.

"What are you waiting for?" Irene snapped. She turned the knob for Roslyn, suddenly not brave enough to face what lies below. They took each step slowly, hoping the other would go first. They finally made it down the stairs. Dark footprints were e_verywhere._ The girls took a look, they're we're on the walls, the ceiling, and the old loveseat.

"What the-?" Irene whispered, being inturupted by a loud moan. She turn to Roslyn, who was focused on a small pile of shredded paper. "What's that?" Irene knelt on the ground. "Well they w_e're_ the check from my grandmother." Roslyn picked up the shreds.

"What check?" Irene looked puzzled.

"The one that's for the rent." Roslyn quickly replied.

"What? I though we were paying that!"

"Honestly Irene. Two college girls who can afford a two story, full basment house? My grandmother's been paying the whole time. As long as she can have it afterwards for her 'small town vacation home.'" Roslyn put air quotes around the vacation home. Her grandmother, an ex realistate agent, was always looking for new properties to buy, considering all the money left after working in California plus her grandfather's Army money.

"Well what did you do with my money I _thought _was going towards this house?" Irene was furious.

"Well. I've been hiding it. I _know _you Reney. You'd blow it all on clothes and CDs instead of buying text books." Roslyn turned to her friend and smiled, trying to lighten the mood.

"Fine." Irene looked away, trying to drop the subject. They turned their attention back to the footprints.

"So." Roslyn started, "Whattya think did this?"

"Obviously a ghost." Irene nodded. "I think we should go all Ghost Buster mode." Her laugh was obviously fake and uneasy. They were both scared. _Beyond scared._ Roslyn grabbed Irene's arm and refused to loosen her grip.

"Ros, chill." Irene tried to sound calm. There was a low moan, and this time, not from Roslyn. The warm basement dropped to freezing in a matter of seconds.

"Irene?"  
The floor boards creaked softly behind the girls. Three angry, gauzed-wrapped spirits appeared, unknowingly behind them. Arms outstreched, closing in.

_"Whoa whoa. Girl's got a love like woe. Whoa whoa."_

The figures dissapeared at the sound of the cell phone coming from Roslyn's purse upstairs, giving the girls a good reason to leave. The girls turned around and walked up the dark stairs, hand and hand, hoping that this wasn't real, that it was a dream.

"Hey Irene?" Roslyn turned to her friend.

"Yeah?" Irene said, looking around, uneasy about this new house.

"Could I stay in your room tonight? Cause honestly, that scared the shit outta me." Roslyn pointed towards the basment. Irene smiled, although right now it seemed hard to. She nodded and the girls walked to Irene's room, ignoring the obnoxious cell in the kitchen.

The next morning, Irene rolled out of the double bed, not even thinking to wake Roslyn. She wondered down the stairs to the kitchen, going directly towards Roslyn's cell phone.

_2 missed calls fromElliott._

Irene rolled her eyes and looked around. Her eyes drifted to the basment door. She slowly walked towards it. She grabbed the knob and quickly threw the door open. She closed her eyes and desended down the stairs, tightly gripping the railing. She made it to the bottom and opened her eyes. No footprints. She walked the entire room, hand softly touching the wall. "Hmmm." She took a deep breath of relief.

_Clank_

As soon as the noise was heard, Irene was dashing for the stairs. She ran, stummbing a bit, and finally made it to the kitchen. She found Roslyn digging through the pantry.

"You okay there?" Roslyn got out a box of dry Lucky Charms.

"Oh, just fine." Irene smiled and laughed nervously.

"You heard me drop the box of silverware didn't you." Roslyn laughed at her friend.

"Oh...yeah. No you didn't scare me. I just...like to run stairs at 7 in the morning...in my flannel pajamas." Irene coughed nervously.

"Sure." Roslyn shook her head, smiling. "So, How about last night?" The girls got silent.

"Yeah." Irene said. "I went down there. No footprints." She nodded and poured a bowl of Frosted Flakes.

"Really?" Roslyn said. "Maybe they were just shadows."

"Get real, Roslyn. They weren't our imagination. Those were 100% _real._" Irene took a big bite.

"Yeah." Roslyn nodded. No use in hiding it. They both knew it was real.

"I wonder what it was." Irene looked at her friend.

"Maybe we should do research?" Roslyn offered.

"Nah. Let's just see if anything else happens." Irene said, obviously not wanting to think about the house, or anything concerning it.

"Yeah."Roslyn said dissapointed. The girls finnished their breakfast and went to go get ready. They needed grocrerys, and what better time to get out of the house than now?


End file.
